The Touch of Tulips
by NOiSEsama
Summary: Kid works as a tattooist and he takes an interest on one of his clients, Law, who is a florist. (Tattooist/Florist AU)
1. Chapter 1 - The First Meeting

People desire to know the meaning to the things that surrounds them. If something had no definition to it, they would eagerly create one to fill themselves. They infer, they analyze, and they read between the lines to gain the description that they always wanted. Their vile nature to twist information to fit in their favor and manipulate others to build their vain pride is laughable. Because in the end, they land in the vastness of despair due to the idiotic choices they have chosen. And they stay destroyed forever. Oh, how can humanity have such immense blind stupidity?

…

Kid heaved out a long, angry sigh. The last client he just dealt with was rambling nonstop about how they "appreciated getting a tattoo from the famous 'One Armed Tattooist'." They also were quite nosy and would obnoxiously answer their own questions about him. Kid had similar clients before, but never were they so intolerable like this client. He was amazed at himself that he didn't explode and shooed them away from the tattoo studio.

"Hey, Kid."

"What?" Kid said, frowning over to the door. Killer was standing there, along with someone behind him.

"I've scheduled a client here to get his tattoos next Thursday, and you're the only one open, so would you mind looking over the tattoo designs with him?" Killer asked, handing Kid a clipboard.

"Sure, whatever," Kid answered.

Killer walked out of the room, leaving only Kid and the client behind.

"You can sit wherever you want," Kid told the client, without taking his eyes off the clipboard.

He heard the client sitting down on a chair next to him.

"_Law Trafalgar? Weird name_," Kid thought after eyeing the name section on the form.

Kid then, flipped the sheets of paper until he found the tattoo designs. He stared at them carefully, and then said, "So has Killer gone through the stuff where you have to understand that these things will be on you for life?"

"Yes he did," the 'Law Trafalgar,' answered.

Kid looked up, and immediately noticed the other man's glimmering golden eyes, along with the contrast of dark eye bags under them. Kid couldn't help but become mesmerized with the sheering gaze momentarily before he continued, "Alright, I guess that settles it. See you next week, Trafalgar."

The client looked baffled, "That's all…?"

"Yep, that's all," Kid replied nonchalantly. "Do you know your way back? I guess I could walk you there…"

"I'll be alright," the client said. "Well...see you next week then."

"Uh, yeah see ya."

And the client was gone.

…

Kid felt uneasy. Of course he would. He was in an elevator, going up to his apartment. But who else would be in the elevator with him? The golden eyed client. Law Trafalgar was it? Kid wasn't sure if this guy was stalking him or what, but if he was well...Kid will absolutely sock him in the face for sure. He glanced behind him, and saw that the, 'Law Trafalgar,' was on his phone, looking a bit too close to the damn thing but whatever.

"_Maybe this guy did live here,_" Kid pondered. He knew that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings, so maybe he just didn't realize that the guy has lived here all along.

The ding of the elevator sounded, announcing that the floor has been reached. Kid got out of the elevator and so did the other man. Kid thought that the other man would walk down in the opposite direction but instead he 'followed' him.

Soon enough, Kid reached the door of his apartment. He fiddled through his pocket for his keys but quickly became aware of the other man doing the same on the apartment door to his right.

"You..." Kid said out loud, surprised by what he saw.

The other man looked up to him, slightly startled by Kid's voice.

"You…" Kid repeated. "...live here…?"

"Uhm...Yes, I do. You've never noticed?" the other man said, confused by Kid's naivety.

"Oh, uh, well...you see, I don't really pay attention to my surroundings much, so…" Kid replied, rubbing his neck in mild embarrassment.

The other man chuckled, "Haha, that's interesting. Well then...see you soon I guess?"

"Yeah…" Kid awkwardly said, and then the other man entered his apartment.

Kid followed suite, and he sighed, covering his mouth in question of why he was so excited to see the other man. 

* * *

Hello readers! This is my very first fanfic that I've uploaded online! A

Love will soon blossum~~ xD haha. Anyway, thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2 - Suprise

"Kid, I am not saying this again, I want you to help me," Killer said in a forceful tone hinted with subtle desperateness.

Kid skeptically squinted at Killer, "Huh, the great Killer popped up at my door on a day off, just to wake me up to help him with something? ...Sounds suspicious."

Killer let out a long sigh of exasperation and then said, "…I just need you to buy some flowers."

Kid's face scrunched into a disarray of confusion over the words that Killer uttered.

"Woah, woah, hold on. I need to buy flowers…? What are you gonna do? Confess to someone?" Kid asked, processing what Killer said.

"No shit. Here, you can use my money for the bouquet," Killer replied without any sort of hesitation and quickly pulled out a couple dollar bills from the pocket of his jacket.

Kid stood there speechless, scowling at Killer's hand. Silence ensued, until Kid groaned and he angrily swiped the money out of Killer's hand.

"Ok, I'll do what you want, just tell me where the damn flower shop place whatever is," Kid said in irritation, crumpling the bills into his fist.

"There are only two florists in the city. The cheaper shop is the one right next to the tattoo studio, so I want you to buy a bouquet from that one. In fact, one of our clients owns the place," Killer said, the desperate tension throughout him relaxed.

"…There was a florist shop thing right next to the tattoo studio?" Kid asked honestly.

Killer let out another sigh, "…Just go get those flowers. As soon you as you get them, come to my place."

"Alright, alright, I hear ya…" Kid grumbled, rolling his eyes.

Killer gave Kid a nod of reassurance and walked off. Kid closed the door and began to lazily get ready to go out and buy some damn flowers.

…

Kid slammed the door of his car, and immediately looked up at the soft pastel colored sign that said, "Blütenblätter." He looked at his right and sure enough, "Ink," the tattoo studio he works at was right there. Looking back at the "Blütenblätter" store, Kid stared through the glass windows and saw multiple varieties of flowers that he couldn't identify.

"_Sad that I didn't notice this store until today…"_ Kid thought nonchalantly.

Kid walked into the store, and looked around him as he was walking up to the cashier. Like a child that was memorized by the amount of candy within a candy store, Kid's head swiveled back and forth, left and right, taking interest with the vast diversity of the flowers within the shop. Elegant flowers, oddly-shaped flowers, petite flowers, flowers in unnatural colors; Kid hadn't paid much attention to flowers before, as he regarded them as mere plants, but now, he was amazed by range of varieties there were.

"Oh, we meet again. How can I help you today, Mister?"

" '_Meet again?' "_ Kid instantly thought as he turned toward the familiar soothing voice.

Kid's eyes opened wide and his jaw dropped, baffled by who he saw.

It was the "Law Trafalgar" guy, carrying a medium sized vase. He was taken aback by the look of shock on Kid's face.

"You…work here..?" Kid said, still shocked by Law's appearance.

"Uhm, yes, I do," Law replied, baffled by what Kid said.

Recollecting himself, Kid inhaled and then said, "Uhhh, sorry. Well, uh, remember what I said that I don't notice my surroundings much? Yeah, that's what happened. Sorry. Nice to meet you again…?"

Law's face was stoic for a mere moment, taking in what Kid said, until he burst into laughter. Kid felt embarrassed. He hadn't felt so stupid before in his life, and he turned away from the laughing florist. Law hastily yet carefully set down the vase he was carrying to let out a few more good laughs. He then turned towards Kid and said, "Oh my god, I'm sorry, it's just I've never met someone so interestingly dense before."

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kid mumbled out, still embarrassed by Law's fit of laughter.

"So, how can I help you?" Law asked.

"Well, my friend wanted me to buy a bouquet of flowers so that he could confess to someone…" Kid started to say until he heard a yelp followed by thud.

Both Kid and Law turned to the noise, and saw that one of the florists was on the ground.

"Penguin! Are you ok?" Law asked, walking over to his colleague.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I just tripped that's all," Penguin stammered, pushing himself up.

"Just try not to be like Rocinante," Law chuckled.

Penguin nodded, and then said, "Uhm, I'll check up and water the flowers in the back!"

Law nodded in approval and Penguin scurried off in haste.

"So… what kind of bouquet did your friend want?" Law inquired. "Did they specify what kind of flowers they want to be in the bouquet?"

"Actually…no he didn't…uhhh…let's go with roses, I guess," Kid said, rubbing his neck.

"Why not call him?" Law asked.

"Hmmm, he seemed to be in a hurry though…" Kid answered, frowning in uncertainty.

"I should also hurry then, wait at the counter," Law said, and he quickly maneuvered through the maze of flowers and exited to the "back" of the shop.

Kid waited patiently for a few minutes until Law came out with a humongous rose bouquet. Kid was stunned at the marvelous work, and asked out, "How much is that thing?"

"Forty bucks," Law stated, smiling proudly. Carefully setting the bouquet on the counter.

"You gotta be kiddin' me. That huge thing should be around sixty," Kid said, astounded by the price.

Law grinned, taking Kid's comment as a compliment. "Didn't you say that your friend was in a hurry? You should be too."

Kid stiffened. Law was right, he **should** hurry. Or else Killer would be furious. Kid quickly took out Killer's money from his pocket, and counted out the amount.

"Alright, this is exactly forty," Kid said, handing the money to Law.

"Since this is quite a big bouquet, please be extra careful with it," Law informed, punching the buttons on the cash register.

"I will, thanks," Kid gleefully replied, gently cradling the bouquet in his arms.

Kid started to walk to the door, when Law called out from behind him, "I wish your friend good luck."

"Me too," Kid said.

* * *

Dx I'm just going to alert you readers that I may not update for a couple months since I'm going to be so busy in May. I hope you all have the patientance to wait until then uvu


End file.
